If You Love Someone, Set Them Free
by arianna532
Summary: Damien really does love Eric. He loves him enough to want to save him. But it broke is heart to have to do it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, Eric, or Damien. If I did they would totally be a couple!**

_"Listen man, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I think we're pretty much done here."  
"I don't understand. I thought we were friends."  
"You're my client. Former client, actually."  
"You were just using me to find where Ben was so you could get rid of him?"  
"And now he's gone and so am I. So... see ya."_

Damien nearly died when he saw the heart-broken look on Eric's face. The look made him want to back-track. Made him want to tell Eric that it wasn't true, that he wouldn't leave him. But he had to leave him. Because he loved him.

Damien laughed inside his head. Isn't that what Mr. Donovan had said in one of his lectures. If you love someone let them go. At least that guy was good for something. And Damien loved Eric. It was as simple as that. Not many people believed a guy like Damien was capable of love. But even drug dealers have feeling. And his happened to be for the youngest van der Woodsen.

Eric was really something else. He wasn't like the usual druggies he supplied on the Upper East Side. Eric was different. When he first meet Eric, he hadn't known he was Serena's little brother, or Jenny Humphrey's step-brother. He had meet Eric on one of his trips up to a Yale party. A boy named Elliot introduced them. Then Elliot went away to talk to some guy, leaving Eric all alone with him.

Damien wasn't an idiot. He knew something about the boy was familiar He just couldn't figure it out. He brought out some pills and got the reluctant boy to try some. Then they started to talk. For some reason Damien wasn't entirely sure of, he told Eric what happened with Serena and what happened with Jenny. Now, Damien was surprised Eric didn't make the connection, but then again he was pretty far-gone. And believe-it-or-not, Eric had had some pretty good advice. Damien couldn't help but be drawn to the brunette. Eventually he couldn't stand it. He leaned down and kissed him. The younger boy surprised him with his skills. Damien thought someone who seemed as innocent as Eric couldn't have that much experience, but boy could Eric kiss. It reminded Damien of someone else for a reason but Damien couldn't figure out who. It was perfect. Well that is until that Elliot guy Eric came with punched Damien in the eye. Ironic huh? Started with a punch to the eye and ended the same way. Elliot prompted broke up with Eric and left the party. Eric got up to follow and try to talk to Elliot but first Damien grabbed Eric's phone and added his number. He handed the phone back to Eric who scowled and ran after his boyfriend.

A few weeks later, after he, Dan and Blair came back to the Upper East Side, wouldn't you know it. There he was. Eric. Damien nearly went into shock when he realized Eric was a _van der Woodsen_. Serena's little brother. That's when Damien realized it. Kissing Eric was like kissing Serena. Damien laughed. It would kill Serena but Eric was probably a better kisser than Serena.

Then Eric looked at him like that. With hatred. Damien realized Eric probably blamed him for his break-up with his sweetheart. When Eric made a jab at Damien, Damien couldn't help but mock him for it.

After that, however, Damien couldn't get the youngest van der Woodsen out of his head. It was impossible. Then he got a call from an unknown number. He answered. It was... Eric. He made plans to meet the boy. However, as interested as he might be in Eric, Eric was only interested in one thing. Drugs. Drugs to make him sleep and drugs to wake back up. Damien wasn't surprised. Well he was, but it wasn't entirely unexpected. From what he had seen, everything in Eric's family was all about Serena. At boarding school, everyone had fawned over Serena, but he had seen how she could use people. How she could pretend to love you, then completely forget about you. Serena had done that to him. And obviously to the little brother she claimed to love.

Damien made a decision that day. He would protect Eric. Save him from himself. He started spending more and more time with the seventeen year old. He couldn't tell you the exact moment he knew he was in love with Eric van der Woodsen. The feelings grew and grew until they were to strong to ignore. He had fallen for another van der Woodsen.

He had already fallen for two members of that family. Serena had been wild, crazy and fun. But no one was ever good enough for her. She took and took until there was nothing else to take, then she left. Jenny was so eager for excitement, to be someone, that she lost who she was. Well to be honest he never really fell for Jenny. But she fell for him and he used it to his advantage. But Eric was different. He was fun, but calm. He was wise, but naive He was young, but old.

He kissed Eric again when they at the movies. He had been wrong. The first time wasn't perfect. They had been high and Eric had had a boyfriend. This time they were sober and Eric was his, not anyone else's. And after that, he would have never had it any other way.

Damien knew that Eric wouldn't leave him. Eric would do anything for him. And yeah he used that to get back at Mr. Donovan, but he deserved it. He was trying to get Eric away from him. But when Eric came over and asked if he wanted to play video games, he knew he had to end things. Eric was the best thing that had ever happened to him, but Eric didn't belong in his world. His world was full of manipulation, lies and greed. And Damien refused to corrupt Eric like everyone else on the Upper East Side. Because Eric was perfect. And Damien didn't want him any other way. So Damien told him it was a game and that it was over.

He knew he broke Eric heart, and that only made sense. Because he had just broken his own. His heart was broken once again. All because he had fallen for Eric van der Woodsen. But he loved Eric, so he set him free.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
